


Ridin' On The Road

by princecharminglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Lilo smut, M/M, Masturbation, Narry - Freeform, Narry smut, Nouis, Nouis smut, OT5, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub!Niall, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Top!Zayn, Toys, Ziall Horlik, Ziam Paylik - Freeform, Zouis smut, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, champagne bottle, handjobs, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lilo, lirry smut, ot5 smut, sub!liam, sub!zayn, top!Louis, ziall smut, ziam smut, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecharminglouis/pseuds/princecharminglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the road can be pretty boring when you're touring almost year-round. But every now & again, you find a way to make something dull a little more fun. When Harry is caught watching porn by Louis, a usual day on the tour bus is suddenly one to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridin' On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's stylinfinity! Back with my 5th smut, this is an OT5 one-shot. It basically involves all the OTPs in a beautifully smut-packed story.
> 
> This smut was also partway inspired by the Arctic Monkeys song "One For The Road".
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xx,  
> stylinfinity

It was a cloudy October day as Harry sat in the tour bus alone, waiting for the rest of the boys to come back from some convience store shopping. They'd been on the road for a good two weeks now due to the tour currently underway. From Texas to California, they'd hit up at least 12 or so states by now. But as much as Harry loved his job, it got boring being on the road for a long while. Trying to shake that thought, he picked up the remote off the small coffee table in front of him and laid back into the small half-couch, turning the TV on.

Almost automatically, a gay porno appeared on the TV. A twink who somewhat resembled Niall was on all fours on a picnic table, a brunette man behind him fucking his hole and grumbling a bunch of expletives. He almost shut the TV off when he felt a twitching sensation in his boxers. _Shit,_ he thought to himself as he checked behind him to make sure none of the boys had come back.

His hand moved gently down his stomach until it was in his underwear, taking a hold of his sensitive cock and beginning to run in a slow, steady up-and-down motion. He threw his head back against the chair, shutting his eyes in agony as he bucked his hips desperately into his hand. "L-Louis," he whimpered at the air as he felt himself rise, thumbing his pulsating slit.

His rouged lips parted and a more throaty growl came out just as a familiar soft voice from behind him whispered, "You just couldn't wait for Daddy, could you?" A pair of smaller hands joined his and he could feel his neck being pecked with kisses.

"L-Louis, I'm so hard," Harry whined as his legs closed up around their hands. "I need you now..."

Louis smirked as he peeked up from Harry's shoulder to see the porno he hadn't finished watching earlier being played on the screen. Knowing that Harry had gotten off to the same porn gave him a strangely satisfied feeling and he took his hands out of his boyfriend's boxers.

"C-Come back," Harry begged while Louis made his way around the half-couch to him and unbuckled his belt, sliding the boxers and skinny jeans to the floor in one easy move so they were around his ankles. His emerald eyes followed Louis's every move, watching him drop his pants as well.

Louis knew Harry was in complete and utter dismay, and the fact that he was in control was beyond stimulating. Positioning himself above the younger lad's rock-hard erection, he slid down without further adue. Harry's arms hooked immediately around Louis's, the feel of the tight ring of muscle secured around his length so beautiful he just wanted every inch of their bodies together.

"H-Harry," Louis stuttered as his nose ran up Harry's left cheek, the tight fit making him weaker than usual. He took up a bouncing motion, his walls grinding against Harry's popped-out veins as his nipples were sucked on gently by Harry's plump lips. "I wanted you so badly all morning, but the other boys were around and I-"

"Shhhhh," Harry cut him off, pulling back from the older boy's nipples as Louis rode him like a pro. "What matters is that I'm inside you now."

"Feels so fucking good," Louis growled and pressed his lips to Harry's, their heads moving in tune as well as their bucking hips. His nails dragged down Harry's back as his ass was squeezed roughly by massive hands. Moan after moan left either of their lips as they sweatily ground together on the couch.

Niall was making his way up the few steps leading into the tour bus, bags in his hands as he approached Louis and Harry while checking his phone. "Hey, you wanted Pop Tarts, right?" he began to say, then looked up from his text to see two mortified faces. "U-Uh..."

"We didn't expect you to be back so soon," Louis answered for Harry, who was too shocked to speak up. "It's not like you've never seen us fuck before, anyways."

Instead of disagreeing, Niall whimpered and Louis's eyes scanned down to the blonde's thighs to see a massive erection poking through his slacks. Louis's face softened as he noted Niall's cheeks were completely flushed in embarrassment. Getting up from a still aching, pre-cum covered Harry, he knelt in front of his fellow bandmate and begun to plant soft kisses on the growing bulge.

"Look at you all flustered," Louis cooed and Niall's fingers tangled in his fringe, craving more. "I bet you want my lips all over your dick. Want them moving in all the right places, baby."

Harry's fingers were trailing down to his balls, this display of horniness too much as Niall pushed Louis down onto the floor unexpectedly, unzipping his fly.

"You're wrong," Niall growled and pulled out his throbbing dick, spreading Louis's round cheeks and pushing himself inside his hole. Louis cried out in pure agony as Niall's hands wrapped around his length and began to pump hard. "I want your cum all over my hands, Louis," he seethed into the ear of his shorter bandmate. "I want you completely weak, begging for mercy. Cum for me like a good boy..."

"A-Ahhhh," Louis whined, leaning back up against Niall's chest while his veins poked out, signaling a soon-to-come climax. "Ohhhh, Niall...y-yes..."

Niall could feel a familiar heat coiling in his stomach as he pulled out of Louis's sore hole and squirted his warm liquid all over it while choking out groans. "G-Get over here, Harry," he commanded the curly-haired boy, gesturing for him to head over towards the both of them.

Harry crawled his way over to his two naked best friends, his erection rock-hard against his stomach as he swallowed nervously in wait for what was to be said.

"Lick it off like a good boy, Harry." Niall's brows were furrowed in pure seriousness as he pointed to Louis's cum-covered hole, lips turned up in a sneer. "Taste what your boyfriend does to me."

Harry spread Louis's cheeks instantaneously, trailing his long tongue slowly up the creases with his eyes closed shut in concentration. A salty, all too familiar taste made its home on his taste buds as he lapped away at Louis like a dirty little slut.

" _S-Shit,_ Harry, I can't," Louis squeaked, jolting his hips back for more of Harry's tongue. Nothing in the world could compare to the pleasure that Harry gave him so often, and so expert-like.

Harry's tongue pushed further in, tight against his walls as it flicked and twisted wildly. Louis always tasted so wonderful and Harry had always loved eating him out more than anything because of it.

"Harry, _fuck!_ " Louis whimpered, semen spilling out onto his thighs and stomach in large spurts. His hair was slicked delicately across his face as Harry's tongue pulled out of him, the beautiful feeling gone way too soon. Turning around, he took Harry into his arms immediately and crushed his lips against his.

"So desperate to taste yourself," Harry stumbled out between kisses, digging his nails into Louis's round ass so their cocks pressed against each others'. "Such a slut you are, love."

"Daddy gets what he wants," Louis moaned back into his mouth before running his smaller tongue up against Harry's bigger one. "Don't act like you weren't lapping away at me like I was a motherfucking lollipop."

Just at that moment, Liam opened up the tour bus door to see his mates completely bare and bit his lip, feeling a twitching sensation in his boxers commence. "Oh, hey guys," he said awkwardly and made his way past them, opening up the bathroom's door. "I'm gonna take a shower, excuse me." Once the door had shut, he leaned up against the door and yanked his sweatpants down to reveal a massive erection.

He slid the curtain back and pulled his shirt over his head as well before turning the knob so it went more in the direction of cold water. He quickly stepped in, a throbbing feeling beginning to commence as the water pummeled against his chest. This feeling wouldn't go away by itself-and Liam obviously knew as he began to jerk his hand up & down his hard-on.

As his hand worked to relieve himself, he could feel his veins popping out against his fingers and the unusually sensual touch caused him to throw his head back. "O-Oh," Liam growled out at the air, tone choked as his eyes scrunched up in need for more. Thoughts of Zayn ran rampant through his head as he pleasured himself underneath the water.

The way his lip with wings chest tattoo poked out from his tank tops while he walked. The feel of their lips intertwined after a long concert. How Zayn knew every exact weakness, every spot that brought him to his climax quicker than expected...

Zayn was making his way onto the tour bus, phone in hand. Anthony had been sending him texts back and forth since he'd gotten into the store and he was in the middle of texting him back at that moment."Hey guys," Zayn greeted in a mumble almost barely audible before stepping over the naked boys sprawled out on the floor, not once looking up from the screen as he headed into the bathroom.

"Wait, Liam's in th-" Niall began to say just as the door shut, then waved it off.

Zayn made his way over to the toilet, setting his phone down and undoing his fly. Out came his cock from his pants, the urge to pee unable to be held in any longer. Looking up at the ceiling as he did his business, he realized it was a bit steamier than usual in there.

And the shower water was going, why hadn't he noticed that either? Texting did have a powerful effect over the mind after all.

" _F-Fuck,_ " he heard a familiar voice grumble, and he stopped mid-pee to listen closer.

Liam's thumb was buried deep inside his slit now, rubbing various-sized circles into the miniscule hole. "A-Ah, harder, baby," he groaned out and put his left palm on the wall, thighs buckling in weakness.

 _Fucking shit,_ Zayn thought and bit his lip in frustration, finishing off his quick piss and closing the toilet lid as he made his way over to the shower curtain. Pushing it back bit by bit, he revealed a soaking wet, hard Liam with his cock in his hands.

"Z-Zayn," Liam whimpered and reached out for him in pure desperation. "Touch me until I cry."

Zayn took no time and stripped himself of all clothing before joining Liam. Pushing him up against the shower wall so his cock rubbed against the tile pattern, he sunk his teeth into the soft skin of Liam's neck.

"Y-Yes..." Liam's lips brushed against the wall as he spoke. Zayn's lovebites drove him completely wild, just the mere thought of being bitten instantly made him hard. Zayn's teeth were perfectly pointy and the pain only brought Liam more pleasure.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Zayn's brows furrowed and he struck Liam's round ass, eliciting a cry from his lover. "You sound like a goddamn slut."

"I am a slut. Specifically yours." Liam jolted his hips back into Zayn's and got the exact reaction he'd looking for. Zayn instantly rose between his cheeks and Liam, being the needy one in the relationship, took a good hold of the tanner boy's sides and grinded deep into his dick.

"Liam, don't stop," Zayn moaned into Liam's ear and planted a wet kiss on his shoulder, then kept his lips going further down his back until he reached his tailbone. Spreading Liam's cheeks with both hands, he revealed a perfectly slicked hole. Desperately pecking at the rim, he got exactly the reaction he'd been looking for-Liam squeaked out in pure agony.

"Eat me, baby." Liam's tone was throaty and choked out, his slutty needs getting the best of him as he suddenly felt Zayn's long, wet tongue lapping away at his ring of muscle. "Shit. Fucking s-shit...you're so good."

Zayn's tongue was forcing its way through the ring now, grinding up against his walls to weaken him completely as his hands wrapped around Liam's sore length and worked in a fast motion.

"ZAYN! Z-Zaynnnnn!" Liam's voice was clearly audible through the door, but he could literally give two shits less as he erupted. Cum squirted out in large spurts all over his thighs as well as his lover's hands and the shower wall.

Zayn pulled back and rose up to Liam's height. Delighted to see his boyfriend turn around, they both melted into a steamy kiss. Leaning back against the shower wall, their lips moved in tune as their penises rubbed just slightly together. Onto the mat they were just moments later in continuation, and it wasn't until about ten minutes later they'd left the bathroom in nothing but towels.

Louis, Harry and Niall looked up from their places on the floor. While Zayn and Liam had been gone, they'd all been masturbating to the rest of the porn Harry and Louis hadn't finished watching. And to be honest, they didn't feel so done yet.

"Since you're bare and we're hard-" Louis began, eyeing Liam's towel in attempt to undress him with his eyes before looking back up at him, "-what do you say we have a fivesome?" It was a common thing on the tour bus, though fans hadn't a clue.

"I'm already five steps ahead of you," Zayn chuckled, pulling a cock ring out of his jacket pocket, which was currently hung on the drawer about two inches away from him. "I say Louis gets pleasure first."

"Why not me?" Harry inquired, his erection throbbing in need for penetration, a good blow...basically anything at this point. He felt he'd gotten the least pleasure so far.

"Because I said so," Zayn grumbled and bent down in front of Louis, popping the cock ring into his mouth before pushing down onto Louis's veiny, massive length. Louis's whimpers were girlish as his veins were rubbed by the plastic ring on its way down. Once it'd been secured at the end of his shaft and was pressed up against his sore testicles, it was activated and begun a strong vibration.

Louis was already over the edge, the sensation of his dick trembling in agony too much when all of a sudden Liam was on his other side. Up Liam's tongue went against his already perked-up nipples, adding onto the pre-cum already beginning to leak from Louis's tender head. "L-Liam," Louis squeaked as he pushed his chest up further against Liam's lips like a desperate whore.

Liam bit down gently just then to torment him & Louis came easily, the warm liquid squirting all over thighs and Zayn's mouth, which had just gone down on his tip. Louis's fingers were tangled in Zayn's midnight-black locks as he forced him further down. "How does my cock taste?" Louis demanded, bucking his hips roughly. "I bet I taste better than Liam, Zayn...don't I?"

Liam's jealousy got the best of him and he pulled back on Louis's sore nipple, eliciting a loud cry from his fellow bandmate. "Zayn is mine, Louis. Just because I let him suck your cock doesn't mean he likes you better."

Zayn's mouth was off of Louis's erection as he forced Louis's face towards his. "Don't I?" he whispered and pressed his cum-covered lips to Louis's rouged ones. Louis's fingers immediately wound themselves in Zayn's hair and he crawled his way into the tanner boy's lap, hooking one leg over & sliding down onto his cock.

Zayn threw his head back, his lips pulling just far enough from Louis's to moan into them while his fingernails dug deep into the older boy's smooth hips and kept him bouncing in a quick motion. Louis thew his head back purposely so Zayn couldn't kiss him again and gripped the floor with both hands, rolling into him.

No way would Zayn get away with this. Liam pushed Niall onto the floor & pulled the pink butt plug from under his bed, pushing it up into his mouth to lather it up before pulling the drool-covered toy out and turning it up full speed. Up he rammed it into Niall unexpectedly and gained a weak moan from the shorter, twinkish boy.

Zayn's head whirled around to meet the sight of Liam dominating Niall. The anger was fueling through his veins as he rubbed two fingers into his pre-cum. "Open up," he almost shouted so Liam could hear, then shoved his slicked fingers into Louis's mouth. "Liam never got me as wet as you, Louis."

Louis was clawing at Zayn's back as he caught the gaze of poor, untouched Harry. "Does Harry want some of me too? Aw, that's too bad," he chuckled as he closed his eyes up & slid quicker and harder down Zayn's veiny shaft. "Oh, Zayn...you're so big. I've never been more full."

That was the last straw for Liam as he made his way over to Louis and yanked him by the hair off Zayn's erection. "You're not his boyfriend, Tomlinson." He led him over to one of the beds and sat down, throwing the older boy over his knees. "It's time you learn your goddamn lesson."

 _SMACK!_ echoed Liam's brawny hand against Louis's petite ass before his teeth sunk deep into the smooth skin. " _Daddy,_ " Louis whined and reached for his penis, getting another punishing slap from Liam.

"Don't you touch yourself," Liam seethed and pushed two dry fingers into Louis.

"O-Oh." Louis was frail now as the fingers twisted inside of his small, reddened hole. "Daddy's fingers feel so good. Kitten loves his hole being stretched."

Liam bent over and added in his tongue, which drove Louis to the point of violent shaking.

"Liam, holy shit..." Louis groaned, his stomach tensing up as he felt his tip throbbing harder than it had been. "Please, don't stop...ah...mmmmm..."

Further up went Liam's tongue, working against Louis's walls until he found what he was looking for-his prostate. He pushed roughly against Louis's sweet spot, bringing tears to his bandmate's eyes.

"Daddy, I'm gonna-" Louis choked out as he came hard, his liquid spilling all over Liam's thighs as well as his own, the rest landing on the floor.

Niall was in the same predicament as he climaxed simultaneously, his cock gripped in both hands as he squirted all over the carpeted floor. The butt plug fell out from between his cheeks and Harry, desperate for anything, crawled over and stuck it in his mouth. Sucking away at it, he closed his eyes and pretended it was Louis's dick instead.

"I think we've made my baby wait too long," Louis decided and got off of Liam, taking handcuffs out of his bag and slapping the butt plug out of Harry's hands. "Zayn, get over here. This boy needs us now."

Harry was overly eager as Louis locked the handcuffs around his wrists and sunk between his legs. His tongue ran up Harry's sore rim, which got him a fierce growl from his lover. He was a moaning trembling mess as his boyfriend begun to nibble at the aching rim. "D-Daddy, please..." His tone was choked as he wrapped his thighs around Louis's head.

"So eager for my tongue, aren't you, baby?" Louis whispered into the tight ring of muscle and Harry let out an even throatier, raspier groan as pre-cum rolled down his throbbing shaft, the veins popping in desperate need of penetration.

Zayn was standing behind Louis, palming his angry, red cock and watching as Harry struggled to stay still with Louis inbetween his legs. He decided to join in watching them go at it and climbed over Harry so that his cock was right above Harry's pink lips.

"Open your lips, slut," Zayn growled and Harry's tongue was already eagerly trying to get Zayn in his mouth, poking out as far as it could go in attempt to lick away at any skin it could get. Zayn's lips curled up in a smirk. "Aw, look at you all eager."

Tears were welling up in the corners of Harry's emerald eyes, a small, mewled whine leaving him. The desperation was overwhelming as he lifted his head in yet another attempt to taste. "Z-Zayn, please. I'll be a good s-slut. I'll suck your cock so hard it'll sting to change your boxers."

With that, Zayn licked his lips seductively and without warning, shoved his cock in between Harry's red, bitten lips shiny with spit. Harry hollowed his cheeks immediately around the massive length as his mouth was slammed into. Each hit against the back of the throat elicited another groan from him, each one stronger. Without even meaning to be tease, he was as he gave Zayn vibrating pleasure similar to a dildo.

"My cock is delicious, isn't it, Harry?" Zayn purred, yanking on Harry's poufy curls to keep him at an angle where he could witness everything. Harry's eyes were widening in response to Zayn's thick length, which was stirring the gag reflex within him.

A tear fell from his eye, but he forced himself to keep on pleasuring the both of them, using the tip of his tongue to press against the throbbing veins. Zayn threw his head back in agony, his thrusts turning sloppier as he neared his climax. The familiar heat was coiling in his stomach as Harry looked up at him innocently and submissively.

" _S-Shit,_ oh fuck...H-Harry..." Zayn panted out as his warm cum filled up Harry's mouth to the point where it was leaking down his jaw.

Harry pulled his mouth off of him and lapped away at the cum around his mouth. Whatever he couldn't reach, he dipped his fingers in before sticking them in his mouth. "Your cum is yummy, Zayn. Why don't you have a taste of your own making?"

Zayn looked down at Harry's rouged lips, which still had slight bits of his cum around them and knew he couldn't deny him. Pressing his lips to Harry's, he sucked away whatever was left as he passionately moved his head in tune with his younger mate.

The bus was quiet for a few seconds until Liam stumbled over from his spot on the unmade bed he'd just been sitting on, one eye half-closed as he knelt in front of Niall. "H-Hey, sexy," he grumbled and pressed a small kiss into the blonde boy's throbbing slit. "I bet watching Zayn and Harry got you hard, baby. But not as hard as I can get you." Trailing his tongue up the pulsating shaft in front of him, Niall could smell the alcohol so strongly he felt as if he was standing in the middle of a bar.

"Liam, _fuck,_ " Niall choked out, winding his fingers in Liam's brunette quiff to bring him even closer. "Eat me. I want Daddy's tongue and no one else's." His cock was twitching under the feel of Liam's warm, wet mouth on him-not even Zayn, who he'd fucked around with a few times, could ever give him that feeling like he could.

But Liam, through his drunk stupor, saw a perfect opportunity and instead climbed on top of Niall, taking the champagne bottle and rubbing it against his pulsating, leaking slit. "I-I need you to cum for Daddy, okay, baby?" he stumbled as he ran shaky circles around the puffy tip.

"As you wish," Niall breathed and wrapped his right hand around his aching cock, beginning a steady pumping. "D-Daddy...oh...yes..." His hand was more angrily working now, thighs trembling and stomach tensing as he felt his balls clench up around the tight grip of his own fingers. "I-I'm so close..."

"Good, you're such a good slut for me," Liam cooed and ran one last circle around the blonde's tip. That was just enough for the feminine, almost twinkish boy to climax hard all over the tip of the champagne bottle.

Liam fought the urge to taste the cum dripping down the surface of the glass bottle as he made his way over to Zayn, who had Harry resting on his shoulder comfortably. He immediately yanked him off the bed he'd been lying back against, Harry falling over onto the carpeted floor. "You've been a naughty boy," he growled at him and flipped him over with just one simple motion. "Spread your fucking cheeks, bitch."

Zayn submissively did as he'd been commanded, bending over just far enough so that his sore, pink hole was exposed to Liam. Unexpectedly, the champagne bottle was rammed roughly up the tight ring of muscle and the uncomfortable feeling made Zayn whimper almost lady-like. "S-Shit." He hadn't even had time to adjust as the bottle's tip was slid in and out by Liam's strong fingers.

"That's the last time you fucking suck Harry off." Liam's tone was full of fury as he fucked him with it even faster, adding a spanking in as Zayn whined, almost screamed into the bed covers. "I never want to see that goddamn slut's mouth full of your cum ever again, do you hear me?!"

Harry's lips turned up in a sly smile. "Zayn tasted so delicious, Liam. It's a shame really, that you couldn't have been me."

Liam shot Harry a glare, his free fist balling up as if to signal an oncoming fight, but Louis was already in his way and caressing Harry's pink cheek.

"I've had enough pleasure for today, baby," Louis breathed, tone weak and breaking as he leaned in closer to Harry. "But you know who hasn't? You." His hands reached for the half-finished banana lying on the nightstand by him, which he took a moment to trace his tongue around as Harry watched, dry-mouthed. In just moments, Louis had pushed the half still left into Harry's hole.

Harry let out a throaty groan and went to go touch his nipples. But Louis was already four steps ahead of him as his lips found a place on the perked-up nipple and began a slow sucking motion. "Louis," Harry whined, tangling his fingers in the fluffy fringe atop Louis's head while the banana was pumped in and out between his legs.

He savoured every moment until Louis's tongue and the banana were away from him. Down went Louis's head to eat the banana pieces out of Harry's abused hole, his mouth hungrily nibbling at the sight before him. He hadn't been able to clean him completely, so instead he came back up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him onto him.

Harry's thighs were already spread over Louis's hard cock in wait to push back down onto it. Louis nodded to let him know it was okay and Harry eagerly slid down onto his boyfriend's massive length. Being full was one of his favorite feelings in the world and the fact it was Louis only gave Harry more motivation to pleasure him beyond his limits. Though it was a large stretch for him, he closed up his eyes in pained agony and began to bounce.

Louis's lips were parting, expletives among girlish cries leaving him as his wrists were pinned down to the floor of the tour bus. Such a stunning view was above him. Harry's eyes were wide open again and boring into his, drops of sweat rolling down his face as his lips pursed in concentration. His messy, poufy curls were bouncing along with his body. "Can't handle it, Daddy?" he teased and Louis bit his lip as his cock was ridden through all the aching.

"Daddy can handle your pretty ass," Louis cooed back, his hands grabbing desperately at the chiseled hips atop his. Harry's fingers linked through his in pleasure and he swiveled his hips in a circle on the thick cock inside of him. "I don't think Princess is taking me too well, though."

"I'm Daddy," Harry argued, embarrassed tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he rode Louis though it was absolutely killing him. The pain was too much, and it was only confirmed by the redness of his hole. Not letting Louis win, he reached down for his lover's balls and begun to knead them.

" _Daddy!_ " Louis exclaimed suddenly and jolted up to have his lips met by Harry's full, bigger ones. In his tongue went into the mouth connected to his and Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as he continued to bounce while Louis groaned into his mouth, sending vibrations into the back of his throat.

Harry could barely hold on any longer, and neither could Louis as they both climaxed simultaneously. Louis's load shot up into Harry as Harry's squirted all over Louis's stomach and pelvis in return. They were off each other in moments, but still close by as Louis planted a sweet kiss on Harry's utterly over-worked hole. "You're Daddy from now on, okay?" His voice was more cutesy now as Harry smiled and pulled Louis in for after-sex cuddles.

Zayn's knuckles turned white as he gripped the bed and climaxed all over the white sheets. Liam was satisfied as he pulled the champagne bottle from his hole and sucked all juices off before grabbing Zayn's hand. "I won't let Harry give me any more pleasure, alright?" Zayn choked out, breathing heavily. "I'm s-sorry, Liam, please don't hate me because I can't handle-"

Liam cut him off with a kiss, and kept it going for a short while before pulling back. "I might've lied. It got me hard," he chuckled and Zayn's mouth fell open. "But I still would love to take your cock instead of watching him take it."

Niall was behind him now, hugging onto him. "I love you both, too, you know. Best pleasure I've ever had."

Louis turned to look at the three boys just a few feet away, realizing the time. "Pleasure aside, we've gotta go to rehearsals. Let's get our clothes on, boys."


End file.
